Here And There
by Ila9182
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Sharon and Andy that I've posted on Tumblr. First up: "You're a nerd", Sharon rattles off a few facts and Andy likes it.
1. Nerd

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm currently working on a longer story and I've decided to post in the meantime a few drabbles I wrote for a challenge on tumblr. I hope you will enjoy them!**

 **The prompt line for this one is " _You're a nerd_ ". This drabble is set in early season 5.**

 **Special thanks to my amazing Beta, eelise187, who proofread those short stories!**

 **Sadly, I don't own the show or its characters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: NERD**

"It feels so good to be home!" Andy exclaimed letting himself fall on the couch with a tired but satisfied sigh, "I swear, if that _dirtbag_ was going to keep me from a relaxing night on the couch with you I don't know what I would have done…"

Sharon rolled her eyes at him and couldn't hold back a smirk as she walked to the couch, "Thousands and thousands of words in the English language and yet, _dirtbag_ is the most common word you use for criminals."

"Not true, I use _asshole_ too." Andy defended himself as he frowned, wondering why Sharon was suddenly questioning his choice of words.

Sharon laughed as she sat next to him on the couch, "Oh pardon me, we definitely made a qualitative leap here." She teased him with a mocking tone.

Andy rolled his eyes at her and slid an arm around Sharon's waist, drawing her closer to him. He nuzzled in her hair, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes, mumbling, "What's up tonight? You want to torture this poor guy?"

"No, just wanted to suggest some new words for you." Sharon whispered against his chest, a grin crossing her features.

"What's wrong with my current ones?" Andy wondered, moving slightly to look at Sharon.

Sharon lifted her head to meet his questioning gaze. She did her best to hold back a laugh when she noticed his puzzled expression.

"Well, maybe we can find some more refined words for you to use. Especially, when we are in a meeting with Chief or the Mayor." She explained to him, curling up again into his side. She wrapped an arm around him while her hand started playing with the hem of his shirt, lost deep in her thoughts, "What about _lawbreaker_? _Delinquent_? _Malefactor_?"

"Well, none of those words imply how moronic those _dirtbags_ are." He reasoned, trying to make a point.

"As a matter of fact, _malefactor_ does," Sharon corrected him. "It comes from Latin, from the words _male –_ evil, and _facere_ – to do. So it literally means _someone who did something evil_." She explained in a calm and confident tone, "It is basically a synonym of _evil-doer_."

"You're a nerd." Andy rolled his eyes at her before adding with a lopsided grin, "A hottie, but still a nerd."

Sharon lifted her head from his chest as she teased him with a smirk, "Is that your way of saying that I'm smarter than you?"

Andy touched the tip of her nose with a finger and reiterated, "No, I'm saying you're a total nerd." He paused, "What's with all this Wikipedia talk tonight?" he asked with a grin, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Wikipedia is hardly a reliable source, Andy." Sharon admonished him, meeting his gaze.

"Well, Wikipedia or whatever… I mean, come on Sharon, how do you know all of that?" he asked in wonder.

"Well," Sharon shrugged. "Funnily enough, they conceal information like that in these things called books… and these days you can even find those on the Internet. There is a whole world on there, not only Wikipedia, Andy." She whispered to him, teasingly.

Andy shook his head at her before leaning in to whisper to her, nuzzling in her hair, "Uhm, are you trying some new sexy talk?" He stroked her arm up and down as he added, grinning, "Because I'm rather enjoying _smarty-pants_ _Sharon_."

Sharon straightened to face him. She smacked playfully his shoulder as she started laughing. Andy smiled and tightened his embrace as he leaned in, his face only a few inches away from hers, "So, I was actually wondering since we have the condo to ourselves…" he started, sliding a hand to her leg and stroked it, "We could go to our _love nest_ and be _intimate_ with each other." He whispered to her, as he dropped a kiss to her neck, "Or do you prefer if I say _fornicate?_ "

"Okay, stop now." Sharon ordered him with a soft laugh.

"Or we can have a _sexual intercourse_ which involves my…" he continued ignoring her request as he dropped kisses along her jaw between words.

"Okay, I get the picture, Lieutenant!" she interrupted him, pulling away slightly, "Please, stop talking." She asked as she captured his lips with hers and kissed him hungrily.

"So, _dirtbag_ stays?" Andy mumbled against her lips as they finally broke from their kiss.

"Yes." Sharon sighed, giving in. "Idiot." She added, patting his cheek before getting up from the couch.

"You're not the only one who knows alternative words, _smartass_." Andy shot back with a cocky smile before taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Stay tuned for more! ;)**


	2. Can't Sleep

**Hello everybody & Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and had a great start into the new year!**

 **The prompt line for this new short piece is "If you can't sleep…we could have sex?" and it was requested to be in The Closer era, somewhere between season 6 and 7.** **So this is my take, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Again, special thanks to my wonderful Beta, eelise187!**

 **I still don't own the show or its characters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CAN'T SLEEP**

"Okay, here we are, Captain." Andy said as he opened his bedroom door and stepped aside, motioning for her to enter first.

Sharon threw him a deadly glare before entering the room, "I just can't believe I've agreed to this." She mumbled as she stood awkwardly in the corner, scanning the bedroom.

"Well, it was this or you sleeping in your chair at your office." Andy answered, rolling his eyes at her as he walked to his closet.

"Yeah, I wonder why we're here." She shot back, irritation clearly obvious in her voice.

Andy stopped fumbling through his things and turned around to face her, "Look Captain, I've already told you I'm sorry. I didn't hear you coming. I didn't mean to collide with you and send the contents of your bag all over the parking lot. It was bad luck your keys fell into that vent. Maintenance will take care of it first thing in the morning, but if you had closed your bag…"

"Can we not talk about this again?" She interrupted him, groaning. She didn't feel like arguing anymore. "It has been a long day and I'm tired, I'd like to sleep now."

Andy nodded and neared her, a t-shirt in his hands, "Here…" he told her, handing it to her.

Sharon eyed the item suspiciously. Andy sighed and reasoned, "You can't possibly sleep in that blouse and tight skirt of yours. Here, this is just a large old t-shirt…it will be big enough for you to be comfortable."

Sharon took the t-shirt hesitantly and unfolded it. A grin appeared on her face as she read _LAPD_ on it, "Bathroom this way?" She asked, pointing to the closed door next to the bed.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll take care of getting your bed ready."

When the bathroom door opened a few minutes later she found him straightening out the wrinkles in the sheets. Hearing her return, he informed her, "I'm just changing the sheets for you".

Sharon fought the urge to comment that she was glad she wasn't going to be sleeping in the same sheets as his last conquest. Instead, she offered him a weak smile, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Please, Andy. We're about to spend the night together, I think it is fair if we switch to first names." He added with a smirk as he looked up.

His eyes instantly fell on Sharon, standing on the other side of the bed. His LAPD t-shirt covered her body, but it was short enough to reveal her perfect legs. He must have been staring more than he intended, because he heard Sharon clear her throat. Pulling his eyes away, he waved his hand in the air between them, "Um, I mean _spending the night together,_ as in being in the same house, not…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I know what you mean, Andy." She reassured him, "Especially since I would shoot you if you ever tried to get in bed with me."

Sharon walked toward Andy, her body slightly brushing against his as she put down her badge and gun on the nightstand. She turned to face him, her face a few inches away from his, "I sleep on the left side." She explained. "I just hope I'll be able to catch some sleep, I'm not used to sleeping in any bed other than my own."

"My bed is very welcoming." Andy whispered to her with a grin, not bothering to put some distance between them.

"Oh I bet it is, I bet it is." Sharon repeated teasingly as she slipped under the covers. She took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand next to her badge and gun. She ran a hand through her hair as she watched Andy walk to the door. He stopped suddenly in the doorway and turned around. A grin crossed his features as he teased, "Oh and Sharon, if you can't sleep… we could have sex? I've heard it's the best way to rock someone to sleep…" he explained with a mischievous smile.

"In your dreams, Andy." She shot back, crossing her arms on her chest, shaking her head at him and his boldness.

"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful here!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender and shaking his head at her ingratitude. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." He added, grinning at the ambiguity of his offer.

Andy was about to shut the light and close the door when she stopped him, "Andy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, peeking his head inside the room with a smirk on his face.

"Take that idiotic grin off of your face, it's not what you think." She ordered him in a firm, yet teasing tone. "I won't lock the door, but I have my gun on the nightstand." She warned him, "I mean what I said earlier, don't try to make a move or I'll shoot you."

"Have a goodnight, Sharon." He simply answered back with a smile as he shut off the light and closed the bedroom door.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this short piece, I hope you liked it!**

 **More soon! ;)**


	3. Vasectomy

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, favorited or followed this collection of prompts! I'm glad you're enjoying them!**

 **The prompt line for this new short piece is " _You're getting a vasectomy. That's final_ " (yeah, funny one!). So here it is, the story is set during Major Crimes late season 4 - early season 5. I hope you'll like it!**

 **Again, special thanks to my wonderful Beta, eelise187!**

 **I still don't own the show or its characters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: VASECTOMY**

"So the kitchen?" Andy whispered to Sharon as he teasingly kissed her earlobe. His hands traveled up and down her back, underneath her blouse, as he added with a grin, "You want to try a new spot?"

"Andy, I don't freaking care…" Sharon panted, "as long as you shut up and go ahead." She ordered in a deep tone while her hands struggled with the buttons of his shirt. She finally managed to undo the last button and she quickly got rid of Andy's shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"Always so bossy, Captain." Andy murmured against the skin of her neck as he dropped a kiss there. He then grasped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head, the piece of clothing joining Andy's shirt on the floor.

"That's how you like me, Lieutenant." Sharon immediately shot back in a husky voice, arching an eyebrow with a cocky smile before focusing on unbuckling his belt.

Their movements became more frantic as Sharon felt the cold counter behind her. It sent shivers down her spine, as she ran a hand through Andy's salt and pepper hair. She drew him closer to her and caught his lips with hers for another hungry kiss. Andy ran a hand up her thigh, slightly lifting her skirt as she moaned against his lips.

"JESUS CHRIST!" a familiar voice echoed in the living room.

Sharon and Andy immediately broke apart and Sharon ducked behind the counter while Andy turned around to find Provenza standing right in front of him. Andy discreetly moved his shirt with his feet, close enough to Sharon for her to grab it and put it on. She quickly buttoned it up while Provenza exclaimed, a mix of disgust and horror in his voice, and a hand covering his eyes, "I'm about to put my own eyes out." He paused and then put his hand on his chest as he theatrically added, "Ow, what is it? A heart attack? Oh please Lord, take me now."

"You're done?" Andy asked the Lieutenant, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes at his partner overreacting.

"I'M DONE?!" Provenza repeated, almost yelling. "NO, YOU TWO ARE YOU DONE?! Who are you? Two wild teenagers who can't keep their hands off of each other?!" He paused to catch his breath, "Oh and for God's sake, I'm not talking to you standing like this…" he added, gesturing with a hand to his partner's bare chest.

"What? You've already seen me shirtless before, Provenza, come on."

"Shirtless as _I'm changing my clothes_ shirtless, not as _I'm about to screw the Captain_ shirtless. Oh my, I think I'm about to be sick." Provenza stopped talking as he studied his partner. He groaned when he noticed a particular detail, "Ye' Gods, lock the barn door, Flynn! Last thing I want is your horse to get out." He cringed at the thought. He was definitely feeling sick.

Sharon blushed, as she appeared from behind the counter, "I'll leave you two to talk." She only whispered and hurriedly left the living room, gripping to the hem of the shirt Andy gave her so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Provenza?" Andy asked him, a confused look on his face.

"What am I doing here? I'm wondering that too! Believe it or not, Flynn, I didn't feel the need to walk in on you two doing your dirty business in the kitchen." Provenza added. "THE KITCHEN, FLYNN?!" He reiterated with a disgusted face, "I will never accept a dinner invitation from you two again, I'm telling you."

"God, you sound like Rusty." Andy sighed, shaking his head.

"This is a nightmare, this is a living nightmare." Provenza repeated as he started pacing. "And this," he added pointing a threatening finger a few inches away from Andy's face, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one barging in and I'm the one you blame?!" Andy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes!" Provenza shouted back. "This is ALWAYS your fault, Flynn! The sight of you two…" he sighed in frustration, covering his eyes, "Oh God, this will haunt me forever."

Provenza took a few steps forward as he scanned the room, "No wonder the kid gave me his key and insisted that I pick up my phone myself." He spotted his phone between the couch's pillows and he took it, "Here. Now I will leave. I'm going with the kid for a burger even if, ye' Gods, I won't eat a crumb after that."

Andy couldn't hold back a grin as he watched his friend walk back to the door. Provenza suddenly turned around, pointing another menacing finger in his partner's direction, "And Flynn, you're getting a vasectomy. That's final."

"We're past that phase, Provenza, don't worry." Andy reassured him, rolling his eyes at the older Lieutenant.

"I don't want to risk it anyway. Only thing missing is a bunch of mini-idiotic-Flynns bouncing around and making my life a living hell, more than what you already manage to do." His eyes widened at the thought and he shook his head, "God, I will cut your balls myself to prevent me from witnessing to another scene like this one."

"Oh you know, the Captain won't be happy about that." Andy smirked, winking at his partner.

"FLYNN!" Provenza groaned in frustration as he opened the front door, "You freaking idiot." He added, throwing Andy a deadly glare before closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this short story, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **More coming soon! ;)**


End file.
